


Opportunities

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkwardness, Fluff, Humor, I Ship It Though, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, Umbrellas, honestly poor wooseok, no it's not even humor, stupidstupidstupid, teen because of ... my personal vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: "What?" Wooseok asks."Didn't you realize?" he responds, gesturing vaguely. "I only paid for, like, half of the umbrella."





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> why is it that it is actually impossible for me to produce quality content someone help me

_Wooseok is gonna fucking die_ , Yuto thinks, grim but also highly smug as he observes the beginnings of the other's slow, excruciating deterioration. He watches as Wooseok visibly realizes his life is in danger and simultaneously regrets his birth, sexuality, and job choice. All at once. His expression is one Yuto is positive he will treasure forever. He snickers behind his hand when Wooseok shoots him a furtive, begging look, and points at the counter with an unconvincingly innocent smirk. Really, all he needs is some popcorn and he's set for life.

Honestly, Yuto will never understand Wooseok and his neverending inability to accomplish anything without the universe throwing another catastrophe in his face. It's ridiculous.

The small, gimmicky tourist shop is empty except for one pretty-faced boy heading up to the register. He seems to have escaped the sudden rainstorm with his life but not much else. A thin sweater clings tightly to his oceans-wide shoulders and slim torso, and he keeps pushing wet strands of hair away from his eyes. He is almost unfairly attractive. He also happens to be the cause of Wooseok's imminent doom.

"Hello," he says, and Yuto swears up and down Wooseok's knees just about give out.

"Hi," Wooseok manages. He takes a few deep breaths before continuing. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

The man beams. "Yep!" he holds up a plain black umbrella and shakes it dangerously. It's a lucky thing he doesn't impale Wooseok, though the latter probably wouldn't mind. "It's raining something awful out there. I had to run all over just to find a place selling these. I'm glad I came here, though!"

Wooseok chokes and even Yuto, self-professed hater of all things mushy and cliche, can sense the coy lilt to the stranger's words.

"Ah," Wooseok clears his throat. "Me, too."

Two pairs of eyes follow Wooseok's movements as he fiddles with the umbrella and refuses to meet either. The customer's gaze is intrigued, but Yuto's is purely judgmental. _Hyunggu would be so disappointed in you right now_ , he tries to nonverbally communicate to his idiotic excuse of a best friend. _He would be all over this opportunity._

Wooseok ignores his silent criticism for stuttering out a price. The man begins to empty his pockets, frown seeping into his annoyingly perfect face. He comes up with a few odd bills and a handful of coins, both of which Wooseok practically snatches up and shoves into the register.

"Thank you for stopping by, enjoy your purchase, have a nice day," Wooseok blabbers, and if Yuto wasn't taught to say the exact same thing to anyone who steps foot into the store he would never figure out what just came out of Wooseok's mouth.

The stranger's eyes are bigger than Wooseok's epic inexperienced gayness, and the awkward silence is twice as obvious.

"What?" Wooseok asks.

"Didn't you realize?" he responds, gesturing vaguely. "I only paid for, like, half of the umbrella."

"Oh- _oh_. Shit. Fuck. Wait, um. _Fuck_."

Yuto is _absolutely_ going to combust trying to hold his laughter in. This is _priceless_. He wishes he had his phone. Hyunggu would get a kick out of Wooseok's entire Oscar-worthy failure. It's impossible to tell who's blushing harder, customer or employee. At least Wooseok has his height on his side. All is not lost.

"Uh, well," Wooseok stammers, fingers tapping against the countertop and all skills involving eye contact apparently in a better place now. "I mean-not like I do this all the time _but_ -it's really, _really_ rainy, and you're already pretty soaked, and, well, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything-"

"Really?" pretty boy cuts in, clutching the umbrella like it's his firstborn. Yuto wills him to accept Wooseok's kindness already and move along with his life before, a) Yuto explodes, b) _Wooseok_ explodes, or, c) his conscious forces him to step in and deprive the poor guy of any and all protection from the merciless weather.

"Yeah, yeah," Wooseok awkwardly rubs the back of his neck because he's stereotypical like that. "Of course."

"Thank you," he grins, and as he's backing out into the storm with his newly-won umbrella, he adds, "you're the best."

Wooseok nearly faints. Yuto nearly gags.

Mouth agape, Wooseok stares at the door until Yuto can't possibly hold in his mirth any longer. He grabs the sunglasses stand for support as two frighteningly large shark plushies are pitched his direction. Wooseok scowls.

"Shut the fuck up, Adachi. Don't tell me you'd have done any better."

It takes Yuto a few deep breaths and several painful moments to compose himself enough to straighten up and speak. "Whatever, dumbass. _Hwitaek_ could have done better."

There's silence for a couple more long minutes.

Wooseok breaks.

"Fuck. You're right."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am tired and very bad at stuff. also, this is canon. please ship them.
> 
> (my apologies about my weird ass sense of humor. i seem to be incapable of stopping)
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this!


End file.
